TwentyThree Hours of Torture For One Hour With You
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: When Ryou begins to fall for one of his classmates, his Yami gets extremely jealous, to the point of insanity. Can love truly overcome evil? Warning: Yaoi. PG-13 for sexual situations and language. RyouxBakura RyouxKaiba. Please R&R!


A/N: I'm still getting the hang of this Japanese-esque style of writing so I apologize if things aren't the right form/translation/etc. Definitely made the chapter too long please forgive. Yaoi and abuse so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

As he took the path he knew so well, Ryou didn't know what to do anymore. Sure, he had made friends with Yugi and his crew, but that was just it. They were **his**, and loyal to him. He was the late bloomer, thus even though they had accepted him, he was not one of them.

"_And I can never be",_ he thought as he ran his hands along the Millennium Ring. His Yami never let him forget it, either. He heard the all-too familiar voice ringing in his head, _"Unwanted, unnecessary, outcast, loner, alone. You only have me,"_ He had memorized its every curve and bend as he caressed the lifeless metal, a hot tear streaking down his pale cheek.

He took a breath and entered the classroom, putting on a small, sad smile, bidding his fellow students a soft good morning; receiving tired grunts as their responses. He sat with his arms crossed tightly next to Joey. He could only stare at the markings on his desk as his mind raced through his thoughts, screaming to be let out. No other Yami possessed him as he did, every moment growing stronger feeding off Bakura's weakness and pain. He tried to steady his breathing as Kaiba entered robotically through the door.

He didn't bother to look anywhere as he took his seat in class a few desks in front of Bakura on the left, dropping his school bag on the floor and taking out a book becoming completely absorbed in it. Ryou bit his lip, hearing his heart pound in his chest, watching the taller boy's movements.

Ryou had known for a long time that he was _that_ way, realizing how beautiful the male form was in the boys' locker room after gym class one day. So slender, yet so rough, he kept thinking, trying to focus on getting his own clothes on, hiding his 'realization' with his cheeks flushing red.

His studies had been falling behind ever since he noticed that Kaiba seemed too enveloped in his book to pick up on his glances. The lessons weren't nearly as interesting as the daydreaming. He sat with his head resting lazily on his palm, sketching drawings that no one else could ever see.

"_What?!"_ Yami questioned, observing Ryou carefully. His temper flared as his eyes narrowed. _"How dare he think himself worthy enough for others, he shall learn one way or another,"_

As Bakura walked into the comfort of his own home, the ring began to heat up, emitting a soft glow.

"No," he whispered futilely, dropping his bag as he watched his Yami materialize in front of him.

"Who do you think you are?!" he spat at the small boy, slapping him hard across the face.

"G-gomen," Ryou stuttered. He looked up, eyes welling, asking silently, "What did I do...?"

"You know what you did you piece of filth. How dare you even consider being with someone else, they'd never love you. No one could," he said confidently.

He tried to reply but couldn't; his head giving a slow nod of obedience. He made no sound as his Yami forcibly kissed him, pushing his back against the door.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he growled in his ear as he began biting on the paler boy's neck.

Ryou's eyes flashed understanding; it wasn't the first time. He begged for him to be gentler as he ripped off his school shirt scratching his nails down the pale flesh. His head rolled against the door as the nimble thief clawed at his skin, licking down to his chest, leaving a trail of bites and nibbles. Yami smirked as he traced his hand along Ryou's pants, getting the response he desired.

"You're disgusting for liking it like this, you're sick in the mind," he said, stroking him through the fabric, causing the boy's back to arch with a whimper. The thief pulled off the rest of Ryou's clothing as he straddled him, groping him harder to the point silent tears fled down his cheeks. He smirked as he licked away the tears, attacking his mouth once more, nearly choking him. Reaching under the nearby chair he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Bakura shuddered as the cold metal dug into his wrists, locking him to the door.

Yami sat back and stared at him, looking rather satisfied. He traced a rough hand down Bakura's body, paying attention to his more sensitive areas. He let out a soft moan as the boy began to stroke him harder.

He then became suddenly disinterested as his stomach grumbled, standing up, leaving his play toy in the entrance. He then began to rummage the refrigerator, ripping open packages of raw meat.

"Please...!" Ryou cried, ashamed for getting himself into this. "Yami, I need you, please come back," he begged, fruitlessly, the metal embedded in his pale skin with no signs of escape.

"Pleading is whorish, I can't waste anymore of my time with the likes of you," was his response as he chugged milk from the carton, leaving the remains of his meal on the floor.

Mustering the energy to go to school was hard the next day. It hurt to bend over, it hurt to walk. Hell, it hurt to breathe. Even though it was a warm day in the spring, he had to dawn a long-sleeved shirt to cover the bruises. He couldn't chance a collared shirt with the marks on his neck.

After taking a cab to school, he managed to get into his seat burying his head in his arms, immediately sitting back up with a grimace on his face. He couldn't for a second forget last night, forget that his Yami was always there. He could hear him cackle, the echo pulsing through his veins.

Kaiba sat down like he always did, in his magnificent reliability. Bakura's eyes glittered with joy as he watched the movements, like every other day. It just seemed to gain more grace with each morning. He would have tolterated his Yami's punishments 23 hours out of the day if he could be with Kaiba with the last of his remaining sanity.

A few minutes later, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Today, class, we shall being a new group project. I shall set you up into pairs,"

She read a few names off the list, "...Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba..." his ears picked up.

Ryou's eyes widened, ecstatic hearing his heart flutter. He covered his smile with the back of his hand, but a spark of pain shot through his body, causing him to grimace. Kaiba's gaze looked briefly over at Ryou, his face unchanging as he sized up his new partner.

Yami clenched his fists with rage, promising Ryou, _"You're so dead tonight." _

* * *

A/N: Definitely went on too long. PLEASE review! I do not mind flames. I need the confidence and reassurance that people care =D Thank you!


End file.
